Broken Melody
by elena398
Summary: It's been five years since Rachel last saw Finn. Though she is slowly achieving her dreams in New York, her heart still feels empty. When Finn and Rachel meet by mistake will he be able to mend her broken heart?
1. Chapter 1

It's been five years since she graduated high school. Five years since she last saw him. Rachel forces herself to push the thought away as she heads to her apartment where Santana was waiting. Today they were celebrating Rachel's debut in her first Broadway show. It wasn't a very big role but she knew it was a start. She'll soon be a star, she knew it. Rachel takes out her key and lets herself in.

"Hey bitch," Santana says as she enters the room. Her shiny black hair flowing down her back in perfect large curls.  
"Hello, _Santana_," Rachel replies and grins. Santana and Rachel weren't always this close before, in fact they used to hate each other in high school. But when Santana came out to New York City and needed a place to stay, she came to Rachel and they became roommates- eventually, best friends.

"Are you hungry?" she asks.

"Kinda," Rachel replies as she tosses her leather bag on to the shabby white couch. "Do we have anything?"

"I got some stuff from the store today. I even went to that vegan market for you. It's on the kitchen table." Rachel nods and heads to the kitchen. Turning on the lights before entering.

"SURPRISE!" she hears as a group of people come jumping out from under the table and behind chairs. She screams and gasps as her friends attack her in to a giant group hug.

"Oh my god!" she lets out a nervous laugh. "You guys scared me!"

"That's what we were trying to do," Kurt says, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "You were so brilliant today. I cried during your performance. It was amazing," he gushes. Kurt and Rachel were very close. They were even roommates in New York for a while until his boyfriend Blaine came and he decided to move in with him.

"It's true. He was bawling," Blaine says and hugs Rachel. "Congrats."

"Thank you guys so much!" she says, hugging them back tightly. She looks behind them and sees everyone from Glee Club. Well, everyone except Finn.

"Mike and Tina?" she says surprised. "Oh, I haven't seen you in _years_! You came all the way to New York to see me?"

"Of-course Rachel. We wouldn't miss your first Broadway show for the world. You were amazing by the way." Mike says. She blushes a bit and thanks him as she pulls them both in to a tight hug. Mike and Tina now live in Chicago. Mike works as a dance instructor and Tina teaches at a theater program. They got married two years ago. Again, everybody from glee was at their wedding- except for Finn. She thinks about him again. Why isn't he here right now? Why isn't he celebrating with them? Of all the people she wanted to see, she wanted to see him the most. But at the same time she didn't want to see him at all. She didn't know if she could handle it.

"Rach, did you hear me?" Santana asks, her girlfriend Brittany resting her head on her shoulder.

"Sorry, what?" she says whipping her head around to see them sitting at the kitchen table.

"A piece of cake," she says pointing down at it with the knife. "Do you want some?"

"Oh," she says. "Uh, actually no. Just leave me a piece for tomorrow okay? I'm getting kinda tired. I think I might head to bed. "

"You're going to bed?!" Pucks asks. "But we haven't even gotten to the alcohol yet!" Rachel shakes her head and lets out a small chuckle. Puck still lives in Lima, Ohio but he was doing pretty well. He owned his own bar and apparently it's quite the hit in that small town. She knew that one reason why Puck came all the way down to New York was to see Quinn, who everyone knew he still secretly loved, but she was still very grateful that he came to watch her performance.

"Yeah, I know," she replies quietly. "I just...I'm really tired today and I need some sleep. I'm really sorry guys, I don't mean to ruin the party or anything. Thanks so much for all of this. Really- you guys are amazing and I love you all. But please, keep partying on without me." she says with a sad smile. Quinn looks at her sympathetically and nods.

"We understand Rachel, it's fine. You had a busy day today." Rachel smiles at her and gives everyone one last hug and kiss before heading to bed. Her mind wanders off to Finn again as she buries herself deeper into her cream bed sheets. She can't help but cry at the thought of him not being here. It's been five years. _Five Years! _No phone calls, no emails, not any kind of contact. She can't believe it. She's so mad, so upset, so sad. Why would he do this to her? Doesn't he understand how broken it would make her? She glances towards her small empty closet, a cardboard box yet to be opened sitting in the corner, a rather thick layer of dust sitting on top. She never really had the time or effort to make her room look nice. She looks around the tiny room with the bland white walls. There are empty frames arranged neatly on the wall, an antique mirror covered with grainy dust hung delicately from a nail protruding from the wall, ready to fall and shatter into a million pieces that will never mend in any seven years of bad lucks time. All the clocks were broken and had stopped moving. She whimpers and twitches in her bed, trying to fall asleep. But she can't. She can't get him out of her mind, even when she sleeps she knows he will haunt her in her dreams. She can never move on. She tries to keep her cry quiet as pulls herself out of bed, wrapping a knit blanket around her bare shoulders. She trembles as she reaches out to pull the cardboard box from her closet. A shiver runs down her back as she brushes the top of the box to remove the dust, allowing her to pull the duck tape off. Slowly and carefully she lifts the lid of the box. Pictures of her and Finn at the senior prom, nationals, and random dates filled the box. One by one she pulls them out. The volume of her sob increasing at each one. She was thankful for the loud and exciting party going on outside of her room. Her hand shakes as she reaches out to pull the last of the pictures. A neatly framed picture of the two of them at regionals sophomore year. The first time he said "I love you" to her. She looks in to the box to see the last of the items. She immediately drops the neatly framed picture, causing it to shatter all over the hard, wooden floor. Everyone in the apartment goes quiet as they hear the loud sound of shattering glass and hysteric sobs from Rachel. She cries her heart out as she closes her fingers around the tiny sparkling ring. The door pushes open as a frantic Santana rushes in. Her look of panic slowly turning to sadness as she looks at Rachel's hysteric condition and everything surrounding her. Carefully avoiding the broken pieces of glass she sits down next to Rachel and pulls her in to a hug. Rachel sobs into her shoulder as Santana silently strokes her hair. Her fingers still wrapped around the ring.

"Oh, baby girl.." Santana whispers quietly, her finger combing through her tangled hair. "It's fine Rachel. It's okay.. It's going to be okay.." Rachel didn't really know what was going to be okay, but she held on to Santana for dear life. She cried and cried until she didn't even know what she was crying about. All her other friends stood outside the room, staring at her sadly. Some were even crying silently with her. Seeing her so hurt, so broken.. It was too much. Santana slept next to Rachel that night, comforting her. She's seen Rachel cry about Finn before but never has she completely broken down like that. Everybody fell asleep that night on either the couches or the ground, holding on to their loved ones tighter than usual. Since Santana was with Rachel, Brittany fell asleep on one of the big fluffy leather arm chair, Lord Tubbington rolled up on her lap. Puck and Quinn slept apart but their hands seemed to find each other, their fingers intertwining.

Santana kisses the top of Rachel's head before turning the light off, surrounding them with darkness.

Does this sound interesting to any of you? Sorry this was a short chapter. My chapters are usually pretty short. Pleasee review! good or bad, it doesn't matter! just tell me what you thought. thanks for reading! :) xo -elena


	2. Chapter 2

Omg yay! I seriously thought I was going to get like no feedback all all so I was very excited when I found that some of you guys liked it! I will always try to update quickly but school(I'm only a freshmen in high school! ...so my writing isn't great either. lol ) is keeping me busy.  
But I love writing and I'm hoping to continue this story :)

And here's the next chapter! Thank you guys! xo -elena.

I do not own glee. Duh.

Streaks of dull foggy light streamed through the white flowing curtains, casting mysterious shadows to lurk and dance across the room.

"Rise and shine...," Santana whispers, poking Rachel's side. She turns away groaning.

"What time is it?" she mumbles in to her pillow. Santana glances at the clock, frowning when she realized it was broken.

"I'm not sure, but everyone else is already awake and waiting in the living room. So, come on. Let's get up Rach." Rachel rolls out of bed and slips on her pink bunny slippers before exiting her bedroom.

"Morning sleepy head," Kurt says while cutting fruits for breakfast. "How do you feel?"

"Um, fine I guess," she replies, opening up the fridge door to pull out the piece of cake from last night's party. She suddenly feels embarrassed about her break down yesterday. Everybody must have seen or heard it. God, why does she always have to be so dramatic? It's been five years; isn't that enough time for most people to move on? Has Finn moved on? Has he forgotten about her? Does he have a new girlfriend? She curses him under her breath. He knew how tight she holds on to things...so how did he expect her to move on so easily? They were supposed to get married, damn it!

"No, no, no!" Kurt half screams, making Rachel jolt up in surprise. "you are _not_ having cake for breakfast Missy. That's so unhealthy." He sighs in disgust, yanking the plate away from her and tossing it in the trash.

"Kurt! What the hell? I could have-"

"When was the last time you went running?" Kurt asks curiously.

"I- It doesn't matter Kurt! I just haven't had time okay? Can't you tell how busy I've been? And plus, I'm fine. I take good care of my body, I'm still vegan you know."

"But you used to run everyday Rachel!"

"So? I'm not in high school anymore. Things have changed," she sighs, searching through the fridge to find something she can eat.

"Well, some things are certainly still the same.." he grumbles as he stares at her silky hot pink pajamas with red hearts all over it. "Have you gone shopping at all?"

"I-," she stammers, "I haven't really had the time, Kurt. I told you-" she stops mid sentence when she sees Kurt's face. He looks at though he just saw a ghost or something. His face paler than usual(if that's even possible), his eyes big and round with shock, and his mouth hanging open. He suddenly dashes out of the kitchen and runs to her room.

"Kurt!" she yells after him, knowing that this was not going to end well. He gasps when he enters her room. He glances back at her, his expression as though he was on the verge of tears. He keeps mumbling something that sounds like comfort to himself and inhales sharply before opening the closet door. He winces as he stares in to the mostly empty closet, only a couple of skirts and sweaters hanging on the clear plastic hangers. He cringes as he pulls out a skirt and shirt and hands it to her.

"Go change right now. We've got some shopping to do."

"I can't believe this," Kurt says again.

"Kurt, don't be so surprised, you lived with me for a year remember?"

"Yeah, but it's been five years Rachel! I was going easy on you then because I knew you were still adjusting and you were going through a difficult time...even though you looked _awful_ everyday." She rolls her eyes at his remark.

"Whatever. Where are you taking me?"

A sly grin spreads across his face, "You are _so_ lucky to get a Kurt Hummel makeover! Seriously, I've been planning this forever now. We really need to do something."

"Where are we going?" she asks again, frustrated.

"First- we're going to the hair salon."

"So, you want to ombre her hair and give it a wavy perm, correct?" the hair stylist repeats as Kurt nods his head eagerly.

"Yes! It'll be a nice change," he reassures Rachel who nervously sat in the big leather chair. "It's not a big difference. We're keeping the length and your bangs, just giving it a nice wavy perm that would make you look more adult. And honey, ombre hair is very popular right now so you'll at least look like you're following the popular trends."

"Fine, let's do it," she agrees.

"YAY!" Kurt exclaims, jumping up and down. Rachel laughs whole heartedly at his enthusiasm.

About three and a half hours later a very excited Kurt and surprised Rachel came out. She's always loved her old hair but even she has to admit that this look really suited her.

"You look really fabulous," he gushes. She smiles. "But don't you dare think we're even close to being done with my makeover for you." Her smile quickly disappears and she groans while Kurt drags her down the crowded streets of New York. "Now let's go get you a new wardrobe."

Kurt takes Rachel to stores like Urban Outfitters, H&M, and Forever 21, where you could still find fashionable items but for a reasonable price. She didn't get much say about what they were going to get but Rachel trusted Kurt enough now to know that he wasn't going to make her wear a skin tight leather cat suit and look ridiculous like the last time he tried to give her a makeover. By the time the day was over and the two of them, both exhausted, were holding around ten bags of clothe and shoes each, they headed back to her apartment.

'There you guys are!" Blaine exclaims when he opens the door. "We were starting to worry about you."

"Well, we're fine. I sent you a couple texts on what I was doing and where I was, so there was no need to worry anyways. In fact, we're better than fine! I finally gave Rachel a makeover!" Blaine turns to look at Rachel's new look, while everybody else came out from the kitchen as well to see the change. And it was a pretty big change. Kurt had made Rachel throw away the clothe she was wearing that day and change into a new pair of ripped denim high waisted shorts and a sheer black shirt that showed her new black bra underneath. She was also forced to throw away her old, worn out brown loafers and was now wearing black leather combat boots.

"Wow, Berry. You look _hot_." Puck says.

"No, seriously. I don't think I can be your roommate anymore," Santana jokes.

"Doesn't she look great? We bought her a couple different new looks but today she's wearing a very edgy and rocker-chic style." Kurt says, nodding at her outfit approvingly.

"You look super good," Tina says, still looking shocked at how different she looks. Everyone nods and agrees with her. Rachel feels herself blush at all the compliments and attention.

"Thank you guys, and thank you Kurt. For the makeover." she says turning to him and giving him a hug.

"Trust me, it was my pleasure." he grins.

"Well, I think that we should all try to go to bed now," Santana says. "A lot of you guys have to head back home by the end of tomorrow so if we all wake up early tomorrow we have the whole day to hang out together. Does that sound good?" she asks. Everyone nods and heads to get ready for bed. Kurt grabs Rachel's wrist before she enters her room and hands her a box.

"What is this Kurt?" she asks curiously.

"Just open it," he says impatiently.

She obeys and opens the box to find herself looking at a modern stylish black clock.

"Batteries included," he states.

"Kurt- you've already done so much for me, I can't accept this, it's too much." she argues.

"No, no, no. Just keep it, okay? Please?" he begs.

"Alright. Thank you so much, it's great."

"Okay, good night," he says walking away.

"Good night Kurt."

Rachel takes out the clock from the box and holds it tightly in her hand. She glances at her bedazzled phone to see the time and sets the clock up accordingly. The clock starts to tick. She sighs happily and replaces her old broken clock with this new shiny one.  
She fell asleep that night to the quiet ticking of the clock.

"What do you all want to do today?" Santana asks at the dinner table where everybody was sitting, waiting for their breakfast which Rachel was currently baking.

"We could maybe go sing some karaoke? Wouldn't that be fun? Considering the fact that we were part of the glee club. We can do all the past songs we've preformed!" Tina says, suddenly excited at the thought. Everybody loved the idea and cheers with agreement.

"...Is it just me or does Lord Tubbington smell like banana bread?" Brittany asks confused, sniffing her cat furiously.

"No, it's because Rachel made banana bread, sweetie," Santana laughs at her girlfriend, placing a light kiss on her cheek.

"You know," Blaine says chewing on a piece of the banana bread that Rachel just placed on the table, "Kurt and I know a really great karaoke bar that we can all go to. It's really cool."

"Sounds Perfect," Mercedes agrees.

They all played board games and talked for hours about their life after high school before they started getting ready to go the the karaoke bar. Rachel wore her new black body con dress with a pair of shiny black heels that made her legs look like they went on forever. She kept her makeup pretty minimum other than a streak of liquid liner on her lids and thick coatings of mascara on her lashes, she kept her long wavy hair down, letting it flow down her back.

"Damn," Santana says looking her up and down. "Are you trying to look better than me?" she jokes. Rachel laughs and grabs her white clutch.

"Maybe," she jokes back. Making them both grin and giggle. "Let's go."

Finn sat down quietly at the back of the bar. His mother had told him about Rachel's first Broadway show so he came to New York as soon as he could but he's already missed her first performance. He was hoping to see the show tomorrow night and then go back home to Lima. He had no intention of seeing her personally. She's probably moved on anyway, he thinks. It's been five years since I broke up with her, of course she's moved on. She's probably met some nice, talented guys and has no time for a Lima loser like him. He'll be doing her a favor. He stares at the drunk girl on stage, singing some Ke$ha song terribly. He silently wishes that he could hear Rachel sing right now.

"Ohmygod, that girl was great," Kurt says sarcastically. "Let's get some actual singers on stage, shall we?" Everybody laughs. "Rachel! You should go next!"

"Me?" she asks. Everyone nods and laughs. "Fine, I'll go." She heads quickly to the stage.

"Oh, do we have a volunteer?" the man holding the mike asks. Rachel nods and stands next to him. "What will you be singing today, beautiful?" She whispers a song to him and he nods, handing her the mike and walking off stage. She sits down on the wooden stool in the middle of the stage and holds the mike tightly with her hands. She loved this song and thought it would be appropriate to sing it to somebody like Kurt or Santana, who she would no have survived New York without. But secretly in the back of her mind she also meant to sing it for Finn, who will never hear this and understand it, but she prayed he would.

I can't win, I can't reign  
I will never win this game  
Without you, without you  
I am lost, I am vain,  
I will never be the same  
Without you, without you

Finn looks up from the table immediately. His heart starts racing so fast he doesn't know if he could stay up with it. He inhales sharply as he stares at the most beautiful girl he's ever seen. She's staring at somebody in the crowd so he glances away from her to see Kurt, Santana, and the rest of the glee club. _This isn't happening_, he thinks. _I have to get away from here..._But he can't. He can't take his eyes away from her and he can't move. He just stares at her, her words cutting in to him like knives.

I won't run, I won't fly  
I will never make it by  
Without you, without you  
I can't rest, I can't fight  
All I need is you and I,  
Without you, without you

Rachel sings her heart out. Smiling at her friends who she knew she couldn't have lived without. She then glances around the bar, singing and smiling to the crowd who seems more than pleased at her performance so far. Before looking back to her friends, somebody catches the corner of her eye and her heart stops._ It couldn't have been him_, she thinks. She wants to make sure but she's too scared to look now.

_Holy shit_, Finn thinks. _She didn't see me did she?_ _I have to go. I have to go__** right now**__. I can't do this.. I need to go._He stands up from his seat, hurrying to leave. He grabs his jacket and swiftly turns around, only to run in to a short waitress. She lets out a short scream as her tray of glasses fall to the ground and shatters in to a million pieces. Rachel stops singing and her and the rest of the glee club turns to see what all this commotion was about. Kurt's jaw drops open.

"No way," he mumbles.

Finn looks up to see Rachel, who looks so shocked and confused. Their eyes meet for a split second and his heart starts racing uncontrollably. He shoots a quick apology to the waitress and dashes out the door. Rachel's hysteric cries of his name ringing in his ear.

Thanks for reading! And don't worry, Finn and Rachel will talk in the next chapter :) I hope my writing wasn't too bad and kept you all interested. Please Review! It really makes me super happy and excited! haha.  
The song was Without you by David Guetta ft. Usher. But the Glee version is so much better. lol It's my favorite song that they've ever covered! Again- thanks for reading! xo- elena.


	3. Chapter 3

...So I kinda rushed through this chapter. I've been super busy and I haven't updated in forever so I kinda forced myself to write at least a chapter. I actually wrote this chapter a while ago, but our Internet and phone and everything wasn't working for like a week and a half because something happened during construction or something. It was super inconvenient and annoying and I was like celebrating when everything came back. AND OMG. That glee episode(The Break-up) was so so good but so sad. My friends and I were like bawling. (especially that flashback scene!? I like died. But thank god we still had some finchel kisses, I really don't think I could have survived if I didn't have that) Also, I realize that there is a lot of similarities to the show and this story (I swear I didn't know there was going to be a karaoke bar scene in the episode. I wrote that chapter of my story before it even came out and everything so..) but yeah, I hope you guys don't really mind that. It's obviously a different story.

"Finn!" she yells breathlessly, running after him furiously. "FINN!" She probably looks crazy, running down the crowded streets of New York in heels, yelling at a man to stop running, but right now really isn't the time to care about that. "FINN HUDSON, STOP RIGHT NOW!" she practically screams. He finally stops but he doesn't turn around. She takes a moment to catch her breath and then jogs towards him. He doesn't move. She walks up cautiously and now she's standing right behind him, breathing in the all too familiar scent. He's so close to her. Suddenly overwhelmed by all her frustration from the last couple years, she marches in front of him and the moment their eyes meet she slaps him hard across the face. He doesn't move at all. He just stands there, accepting the slap as if he knew it was coming.

"Y-you asshole!" she says, her voice shaking. He doesn't reply. "You put me on that train five years ago and you don't even _try_ to contact me! And then suddenly one day I just happen to see you at some dumb karaoke bar and you run away?! What's wrong with you? Haven't you been avoiding me for long enough? Why don't you want to see me? Did you never miss me? Do you hate me now or what? Why would-"

"Rachel- stop," he finally says quietly. "Please just stop." A moment of silence passes. "I would never... I would never hate you."

She breathes in deeply, "Then why Finn? I need some kind of explanation for this."

"I just-... It's complicated," he sighs.

"What's complicated Finn?"she groans, her frustration growing. "Why are you here Finn? Why are you in New York?"

"...I came to see your show," he mumbles dumbly.

"And you weren't going to see me?" she asks madly.

"Rachel, you won't understand. I really thought it was the right thing to do, I thought-"

"What the hell?" she says cutting him off. She laughs a bit at how ridiculous this all is. "The right thing to do? HA! Right. Because I haven't spent the last five years of my life hoping and praying and missing you! No, of-course not! You just thought I could move on so easily, didn't you?"

"Rachel..."

"Did you not miss me Finn? Weren't we going to get _married_? And you thought it was the right thing to do to put me on that train and then never contact me for five years?!"

"I-.." he starts, but he never finishes.

"What Finn! You need to say something! You owe me that much."

"I...I don't know what to.."

"Finn, _please_," she begs.

"I just thought you deserved better than me and that maybe you'd realize that once you came to New York. This is where you belong Rachel! In New York- achieving your dreams, and you're finally doing that! I don't belong here, I never have." They silently stand there for a couple seconds, not knowing what to say.

"So, you would have never wanted to follow me to New York?" she asks, breaking the silence. He doesn't reply. "Do you have _anything_ to say?" she asks desperately. He says nothing. She nods understandingly, "I guess this is it then isn't it? We're going our separate ways? I'll be here in New York and you're going to be where ever the hell you live?" Finn just stares at his shoes. "Fine," she mumbles under her breath. And with that she swiftly walks away, making sure to never look back.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . -

"And you just let her go again?" Kurt asks, sighing deeply.

"Yes, Kurt. I told you, it was the right thing to do." Finn replies back stubbornly. A couple minutes after Rachel had walked away, Kurt had found Finn sitting on the park bench, staring in to nothing. He then dragged him in to the nearest coffee shop and forced him to drink a cup of black coffee. And now here they are, sitting on these nice, comfortable leather chairs talking about what everything seems to always go back to- Rachel.

"Why are you so stupid?" Kurt ask, shaking his head. "Why do you have to complicate such a simple _simple_ thing?"

"It's not simple Kurt," he sighs.

"Why the hell not? You love her, she loves you! What is there to be confused about? I really do _not_ understand!"

"It isn't right Kurt!" Finn finally shouts. Some of the other customers shoot rude looks at him but he continues anyway. "It's embarrassing! Rachel...she's amazing, Kurt. And here in New York she's finally getting her time to shine and I have made nothing of my life so far! Nothing! And all I want to do is just be that perfect boyfriend or fiancée for her; but truth is I can't even hold a job for longer than three months! Do you think I can just be with her without feeling guilty and ashamed of myself? She shouldn't be with me!" he exclaims. Kurt stares at him with large eyes as he tightly holds on to his coffee cup. Finn sighs and sits back down. He doesn't even remember standing up during his outburst.

"Sorry..." he mumbles, putting his head in to his hands. "I didn't mean to.."

"It's fine Finn," Kurt answers. "But you really don't get it do you? She doesn't care about any of that stuff Finn. It doesn't matter what you're doing, she just wants you there with her because she knows, and I think you do too, that you two are meant to be together. So why are you fighting that?" Finn listens silently to Kurt's word and no matter how many times he tries to fight it, he knew that he was right. She is the love of his life and deep down he knew that she will always be no matter what.

"What do I do Kurt?" Finn asks helplessly.

"Go get her."

He doesn't know for how long he's ran but he just keep running and running without giving a thought about how exhausted he must actually be right now. He runs numbly as his fingers tightly wrap around the napkin with Rachel's address that Kurt wrote down for him on it. It really felt like a miracle when he found it. He doesn't know what he was going to say or do but he walks up to the door anyways. He thinks that he hears somebody yelling inside and he wonders for a second if he might have gone to the wrong apartment. Despite that he still knocks on the door. After about a minute, the door swings open and a familiar Latina stands in the doorway.

"Santana," he says desperately hoping she'll give him a chance to say something before she slams the door shut. "I know I shouldn't be here but I need to. I need to be here Santana. Please, please let me in. Please," he begs in a rush. Surprisingly, Santana doesn't say anything and only steps aside from the entrance, letting him in.

"Who is it Santana?" a loud and very annoyed voice asks from behind a closed door. Santana and Finn don't know how to reply. Rachel gasps, "Don't you dare tell me it's Finn Hudson, Santana! Don't you _dare." _When nobody replies again she groans loudly, "How could you? Tell him to get out and leave me alone!" she cries. "He's been doing a great job of it for the last five years."

"Rachel," Finn finally says walking up to the closed door. He rests his head against the door. "Please, come out. I know I acted terribly when I saw you...but you're right. I need to talk to you." Silence. "Please," he begs again. After what seemed like forever, the door slowly creaks open and Rachel pokes her little head out the door.

"Last chance, Finn Hudson" she says. He nods firmly. He needs to fix this, he needs to fix them.  
This was his last chance, he wasn't going to mess it up.

At least Finn doesn't ditch her like he did on the show right? lol. Also, your reviews make me as happy as seeing new monchele pictures...which is very very happy. haha so please do! :) Thanks for reading! Hopefully, I'll update soon. xo -elena.


	4. Chapter 4

It's a short chapter but I hope you enjoy:)

"- and I was too ashamed Rachel. That's why I didn't come back. I didn't think it was right. I thought you deserved better." Finn finishes. They sit across from each other on opposite ends of the couch, making sure not to touch each other.  
"That was very stupid of you," Rachel replies. Finn nods. "It was very very stupid of you." she says again, shaking her head. "Can you believe it's been five years? Remember when we were just stupid kids in high school who wanted to get married? We were so naïve back then. I mean, look at us. How could have things changed so quickly? We used to be so in love." Finn stares at her silently. He wants to tell her how much he still loves her, how much he has always _always_ loved her, and how he'll never stop loving her. But he's too scared about what she'll say. Does she still love him as much as he does? Hesitantly, he reaches out for her hand. He slowly moves his hand over hers and closes his fingers around her tiny limp hand. Her hand is cold. He prepares himself for her to yank her hand out of his gentle grip or yell at him to not touch her; but she doesn't. They sit in silence as he holds on to her very cold hand. After what seemed like eternity, and her hand was all warm from his embrace, he spoke up.

"I didn't think we were stupid," he says quietly. Rachel glances up at him, her eyes slightly red and watery. "We just really really loved each other."

"...do you still love me?" she says in a barely audible whisper.  
"I never stopped" he whispers. He doesn't know if he's going too fast or not, but he pulls himself closer to her until their noses are touching. "Can I kiss you?" he asks not knowing what else to say. She nods as silent tears roll down her cheeks. Slowly and very gently he plants a kiss on her lips. And her lips are so amazingly soft and perfect, he doesn't understand how he was able to survive for 5 years without kissing them. He kisses a tear away from each side of her cheek and pulls away, scared that he might be going too fast and be frightening her.

"I'm sorry," he says. She shakes her head.

"It's fine," she replies.

"No, I'm sorry for everything Rachel. I'm sorry for hiding from you and my own feelings and for not being there when you needed me. I'm sorry for being the worst fiancée anyone could have ever had and I'm sorry that-" he chokes up, unable to stop the tears. But he continues, "I'm sorry about what I did to you. And I'm sorry for being such an ass and for being so fucking immature and stupid and weak and I'm just so damn sorry." He's really crying now. God, how pathetic is he? He can't even give her a proper apology without crying like a baby. After a couple minutes of him crying and mumbling multiple sorries, she scoots closer to him on the couch.

"Ssh," she whispers soothingly in to his ears. This is awful, he thinks. I'm supposed to be fixing this! I'm supposed to be here, supporting her and making up for all those years I missed, but instead here I am, crying, and _she's_ helping _me_. This is so messed up.

"Rachel, will you ever forgive me?" he asks weakly.

"I- I don't know," she answers honestly. "...but we'll see," she says with a smile. For the first time ever, his heart fills up with something he had completely forgotten even existed. Hope.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"He's still here?" Santana asks in the morning as she grumpily walks out of her bedroom. Finn and Rachel are seated at the dining room table, passing the butter to spread on their toasts. "So how was last night?" she says raising her eyebrows and grinning.

"N-nothing happened Santana. That's very inappropriate of you," Rachel states. Santana simply shrugs and takes the seat next to Rachel.

"So, where'd you sleep last night Hudson?" Santana asks poking at the scrambles eggs on her plate.

"Uh, the couch," he answers. She nods.

"Hmm, cool." she says completely uninterested. "How long are you staying?"

"I..." he glances over at Rachel because he really has no idea. He has no idea what he's doing with his life.

"He can stay as long as he wants," she says in a rush. "We aren't finished talking yet anyway."

"Cool.." Santana mumbles as she texts Brittany on the phone. Rachel sometimes got frustrated at how Santana doesn't seem to care, but she appreciated it this time. And she knew that deep down she cared for her very deeply.

"Well," she said. "I have a date with my girl Britt and I really am not enjoying this tension in the room so I'm gonna go now. See you both later," she says grabbing her bag and heading out the door. Finn and Rachel sit still until they hear the door slam shut. The room is unnaturally quiet and both of them feel really uncomfortable.

"So..." Finn trails off. "What should we do?"

"Um, let's talk." Rachel says pulling her chair closer to the table. "Can I ask you questions?" He nods. What else can he do?

"Do you have any plans for the future?" she asks.

"Uh, well. I don't really know yet, I'm just really lost. I worked at Burt's tire shop for a couple of years but then I decided that I wanted to actually get a job that wasn't something Burt owned and stuff, you know? But that didn't really work out... A lot of jobs don't accept you if you haven't gone to college and stuff." She nods.

"Finn, what happened to the army?"

"Nothing," he answers. "Nothing happened. Like everything else, it didn't work out for me."

"Well...is there _anything_ you want to do?"

"I'm just so lost you know? I just kind of gave up on everything because nothing seems to ever work out," he says frustratingly.

"...do you still love singing?" she asks a bit hesitantly, as if she was scared to hear what he has to say.

"Yeah, yeah I do. I still love it," he says with a smile spreading across his face. "Sometimes it's the only thing that calms me down, you know?"

"Yeah, I know." she says returning the smile. She sighs and stands up from her chair. "Finn, I do think you are really lost." He nods sadly. "And if you'll let me, I really want to help you."

"Rach...you don't have to do that."

"No, Finn. You don't understand. You _really_ hurt me but you also really helped me too. I'm on my first Broadway show now, I'm living my dreams Finn! And I have you to thank for that. You helped me let go, come to New York and achieve my dreams. ...I hated you for what you did to me at that train station, but I never properly said how thankful I am as well.. So, thank you. And please let me help you find your dreams like you helped me find mine." Finn stares at her speechlessly. "Finn, it's the least you can do for me. Just let me help you," she says. "We can do this together. Please."

"Okay," he whispers.

"Okay?" she asks enthusiastically.

"Okay," he repeats. She leaps in joy and falls in to his lap, hugging his neck tightly.

"Thank you," she whispers in to his ear.

"For what?" he asks.

"For giving yourself a second chance." He smiles.

"I...I love you," he says.

"I love you too," she replies and then she leans in and kisses him on the lips.


End file.
